


一丝不挂

by phoenix727



Series: 等你爱我 [2]
Category: Eason Chan
Genre: Caning, Cock Rings, Discipline, F/M, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 但我拖着躯壳 发现沿途寻找的快乐 仍系于你肩膊欲断难断在 不甘心去舍割 难道爱本身可爱在于束缚
Series: 等你爱我 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	一丝不挂

“可是我不缺钱。”  
Laura面无表情，她身后站着一个同样面无表情的黑衣男子。  
“那你想要什么？”  
Eason耐着性子，现在是他有求于Laura。两年前他与Laura正式结束关系，没多久就与妻子结婚了。婚后他的事业在Katie的筹划下一步步向前，但家务事方面就不怎么好。原本他父亲的贪污案经过几次上诉，律师找出了一些漏洞，法官判无罪了，没想到后来在终审时又推翻了前面的判罚，判了六年。而他父亲的身体也出现了问题，一开始是肝硬化，第一次申请外出就医被拒绝，而今已经发展成了肝癌，他终于可以在监管下被释放。只是这肝癌很棘手，他的一个内地艺人朋友帮他找了一个中医国手，但要想康复还得换肝，肝源很难找，那位朋友也无能为力。他实在走投无路，又找上了Laura。  
“我身边缺一条狗，你知道，我从来不强迫别人。天底下没有免费的午餐，我这里的午餐，需要你跪下来舔着吃。”  
Eason脸有些红，不知道是被气的还是羞愧的。  
“你真的可以找到肝源吗？”  
他终究还是要低头的，父亲的病情不能拖了。  
“这样，我先找，做完手术以后你再来还债。”

Laura并不像她表现的那么不在乎，用一些灰色手段得到肝源后，她让属下时刻关心着手术安排，终于等到Eason的父亲调养好了身子，顺利换肝。  
“小狗狗，来我家陪我。”  
她等了很久都没有收到回复，直到吃晚饭时才收到一个拒绝的短信。  
“对不起，我现在在苏州，晚上有演唱会，可以过几天吗？”  
Eason正在后台吃东西，他忙了一整天彩排和记者会，直到现在才看了眼手机，就看到Laura早上的短信。  
“Katie，我是几号回香港的飞机？”  
“嗯？应该是5月1号，有什么事吗？”  
“哦，没啥，就问一下啦，我吃好了。”  
Eason将手机放在一边，跟着工作人员去化妆整头，所以他错过了几分钟后Laura的第二条短信。  
“我不管你有什么理由，今晚我要看到你。”

苏州的上座率不高，演唱会气氛一般，Eason走流程式的encore了两首就结束了。他接过工作人员递来的毛巾擦了擦汗，拿起手机看到了Laura的回复。  
“Katie，我能今晚回香港吗？”  
“？？？你疯了吗？苏州连机场都没有，等你去到上海机场，最晚的班机早就起飞了。Eason你有什么急事吗？”  
Eason踌躇了一会儿，决定告诉她实情。他信任Katie，而且Katie本来也知道Laura的事。  
“是Laura，你还记得吗？”  
“你们不是两年前就断了吗？而且她都快四年没找过你了。”  
“其实是我去找她帮忙我父亲肝移植的事，所以我们又……我觉得你知道会好一点。她让我今晚就要回去。”  
“今晚是不可能了，哎，明早四点有个早班机，我帮你订票吧。不过我在苏州还有事，你要自己一个人回去了。”  
“四点？”  
Eason浑身都在拒绝，如果晚一点到，Laura应该也不会怎么样。  
“还是下午吧，四点我起不来啊。”

Eason最终乘坐的是下午四点的航班，在飞机上吃了晚餐，七点到香港。夜晚才刚刚开始，他觉得这个时间刚好。  
可当他敲响公寓门时，什么反应都没有。Eason只好再发短信问Laura。  
“哦，到了的话就在门口跪着吧，我一会儿就回来。”  
Eason看了看这条走廊，可不只有Laura这一户，对面还有一户，万一对面的人突然出门……  
“我家门口有监控，别被我发现你阳奉阴违。”  
Eason抬头看了看，一个黑漆漆的镜头正对着门口，像是食人的野兽。  
他想想以前来这里这么多次，也没碰见对面的人，说不定根本没人住呢。  
Eason跪在地上，这里的走廊像酒店一样铺了软软的地毯，跪一会儿膝盖并不痛。他想着如果真的碰到人，对方也许会认为他是祈求女朋友原谅的人，也不一定会那么尴尬。  
过了十几分钟Laura还是没有回来，他思绪不由想起四年前他们在一起的时光。他说爱她不是假话，只是后来他更爱妻子，那次Laura的惩罚真让他永生难忘，后来就没有主动去找过她。  
长时间久跪让Eason有些受不了了，他身体前倾用手撑着地减轻压力。已经半个小时了，Laura还没回来，头上的摄像头让他不敢站起来，他从未像现在这么想见Laura。  
身后的电梯门开了，Eason立刻转过头去，看到了Laura，身后还跟着一个在爬行的男人。  
“Laura，那个人？”  
“哦，你来了啊，我还以为你想赖帐呢。进来吧。”  
Laura开了门，那男人进去的时候还故意撞了一下Eason。  
“Andrew。”  
那个叫Andrew的男人欢快的爬到Laura脚边，用头蹭着她的鞋子。  
“别闹，自己去笼子里待着。”  
“不要嘛，难道你喜欢那只野狗？”  
“滚回你该在的地方！”  
Laura踹了一脚男人的下体。  
“可是，我怕那野狗咬你！而且谁知道他干净不干净！”  
Andrew狠狠瞪着Eason，Eason尴尬的想原地消失，他怎么能想到Laura竟然已经有了新欢。  
“敢顶嘴，胆子大了啊？回头我再收拾你，滚回去！”  
Laura抄起柜子上一条蛇鞭，抽在男人的屁股上，Andrew呜咽一声，夹着不存在的尾巴爬走了。

“Laura，那个人是？”  
“我的另一条狗。现在，我们来好好算算账。我昨天不是说，让你昨晚回来吗，怎么今晚才到？”  
Laura仍然拿着那根蛇鞭，手指磨砂着柄部。  
“我…”  
“还是先教你怎么跪吧，你会很需要的。先把碍事的衣服脱了。”  
Eason本来就只穿了短袖运动裤，麻利的将它们脱掉，他和Laura都坦诚相见无数次了。  
“现在，跪下，过来跪在这儿的毛毯上。腿打开，再打开一点，手抱在脑后，背挺直，这个姿势别动。好了，现在你可以继续回答了。”  
“演唱会结束的时候，我已经赶不上晚上的飞机了，对不起。”  
Laura一鞭子抽在他的背上，划出一道红痕。  
Eason马上变了姿势，手想去摸背后。  
“跪好了！”  
“Laura！你为什么要这样？”Eason委屈的说道，不理会Laura的命令，怎么几年不见，她变得和Mia更像了。  
Laura忽然觉得索然无味，她不喜欢强迫别人。  
“算了，回你的卧室待着吧。”

Eason打开熟悉的卧室门，里面的摆设和几年前他常来的时候一样，但没什么灰尘，想来是有人一直在打扫。他有些希望是Laura。  
房间的隔音效果很好，他洗了澡在床上裸睡，周围一片寂静，不知道Laura在做什么，他思绪开始乱窜。似乎刚才的不听话让她失望了，她会去找那个叫Andrew的男人玩吗，还是也和他一样独自躺在床上，又或者，会来找他呢？  
Eason想，自己只是有契约精神，既然已经说好了条件，如今父亲换肝成功，他肯定要兑现约定。Eason这么想着想着，又看起了手机，直到凌晨三点还是一片静悄悄。他认清了现实，Laura大概是不会来了，也许她正和新欢玩的尽兴。

另一边的Laura也不好过，Andrew说她今晚必须晾着Eason，以前她就是太宠了才让他失去新鲜感。不过四年没做，她怎么会不想他，之前还可以用，不能主动去打扰他的生活为借口，可今晚他就在隔壁卧室里。翻来覆去到了凌晨，她终于忍不住披上睡袍悄悄打开了Eason的卧室门。  
Laura看到的画面就是，Eason盖着被子，一只手拿着手机，另一只手在做些可疑的动作。见到有人进来，Eason惊的差点把手机扔掉，他手忙脚乱的退出浏览器锁了屏。  
“Laura…”  
“看来你不太想见我。”  
“不是的！不是这样的Laura！”  
见Laura要转身就走，Eason什么也顾不得，掀了被子下床，学着Andrew的样子趴在地上，用一头卷发蹭蹭她的腿。  
Laura倒吸一口气，脚趾勾紧了拖鞋，装作镇定的说：“那是什么？你刚才在做什么？”  
“我是太想你了…我在…自慰。”  
Eason低垂着头艰难的说出这两个字，本能的感到愧疚。  
Laura看了眼他垂在两腿间仍处于兴奋状态的性器，按耐住心中的欲望。  
“手机给我，解锁。”  
Eason上交了手机，如同等待宣判的犯人。  
“原来你也喜欢看这种片吗？”  
Laura挑了挑眉，看了看浏览器里的sm大片，又瞟了眼他硬挺着的生殖器。  
“不…是。”  
Eason不知道怎么解释，他是因为Laura才去搜索这个类型看的。  
“那你应该知道，小狗们是不能私自碰自己的性器官？”  
Eason害羞的蹭她的袍角，耳朵涨的通红。  
“跟我来，Eason。”Laura舔了舔嘴唇，她想好了该如何惩罚他了。

Laura去了二楼一个房间，她改造的游戏室，Eason想着讨好她，无师自通的学着Andrew的样子跟在她身后爬，倒真有几分小奶狗的样子。  
“还记得怎么跪吗？跪在垫子上。”  
“右手举起来，手掌放平，就保持这样。”  
Eason偷偷瞄了眼墙上挂的各种道具，主要是鞭子和皮拍，知道今天是免不了一顿打。不过这姿势应该是想打手心，以前初中时候偶尔被打过，他并不放在心上，觉得只是管教小孩子的手段。  
Laura在戒尺和藤条间犹豫了一会儿，最后选了一把厚重的木戒尺。她先用戒尺轻轻拍了拍Eason的手心，让他感受一下戒尺的质感，Eason紧张起来，手用力的绷直。  
Laura举起戒尺，他低头闭着眼不敢看，直到啪的一声，手心一阵剧痛。  
“啊！”  
他那里受过这样的委屈，抬起的手瞬间缩了回来，用嘴吹着气好像这样能缓解痛苦一样。  
“听话，手放好。”  
Eason不想再让她失望，再次将右手举平。  
“别让我再提醒，不然二十戒尺全部重头来过。”  
“啊！”  
Eason又痛嚎一声，却是不敢再放下手。  
“啊！好痛，呜…”  
第三下之后他就被打哭了，使劲吸着鼻子，但眼泪不停往外涌，但仍然高举着手不敢动弹。  
打了十下之后，Laura看他的手心整个肿着，红红的有些地方发紫的淤血。  
“认错吗？”  
“嗯嗯…”Eason吸了吸鼻子，带着哭腔，“我错了，我以后不敢了Laura…”  
“剩下的打屁股，趴下屁股撅起来。”  
由于Eason没穿衣服，摆好姿势后，吸引Laura眼神的不只是那雪白滑嫩的翘屁，还有垂下的囊袋和贴着腹部仍然坚挺的性器。  
“真有活力。”  
Eason继续保持着姿势，Laura走到墙边换了一根藤条，先拿着空挥几下，藤条破空发出嗖嗖声，吓得Eason绷紧了屁股。  
“啪！”  
藤条的痛是另一种类型，它更细更难熬，是尖锐的刺痛，留下的痕迹是差点破皮的红愣子。  
“也当作是你迟到一整天的教训。”  
“啪！”  
“啊！不要！”  
Laura控制着藤条打在不同的地方，不过屁股就这么点大，总有无处下手的时候，这一次就留下了与之前交叠的痕迹，交错处肿的老高。Eason疼的用手捂住了屁股。  
“手拿开，否则重新来。”  
Laura用藤条一端戳了戳他的下体，软软的一团。  
“轻点…”  
Eason重新摆好了姿势，撅着红肿的屁股。  
“我又改了主意，用手把屁股掰开来。”  
粉色的屁眼露了出来，一缩一缩的煞是可爱。Laura想着要重重责打，手上却放轻了力气。  
“唔！别，别打那里…”  
嘴上反抗着的他仍然乖乖的用颤抖的手掰开屁股等着，Laura用最后的三下把这一处也打肿了。  
“结束了。”  
“别走！”  
Eason抱住了她的腿，这下真像拖着主人不让出门的小奶狗。  
“乖，我不走，我们一起去楼下。”  
Laura并不惊讶，刚被打完的人很脆弱，容易有心理问题，她肯定要陪着，而且还要上药。

Eason趴在床上，哼哼唧唧地享受着Laura给他上药，她摸过的地方清清凉凉的，刺痛感减轻了不少。  
Laura涂好屁股上的伤，接下来就是后穴，她涂着涂着，手慢慢下移，轻轻揉捏着两个肉球。  
“嗯…嗯…啊…”  
Eason挪动着身子，将下体往Laura手上凑，她坏心眼地使劲捏了一把。  
“嗷！”  
“痛吗？”  
“痛……”  
“痛就对了，以后不许自己碰，你是属于我的。”  
“那你也不许抛弃我。”  
Eason翻身将Laura压在身下，小奶狗瞬间变为大狼狗，他富有侵略性的亲着Laura的嘴，把她的嘴唇都吸肿了。  
Laura沉浸在被他的气息包围的感觉中，任由他上下其手将她身上的衣服撕下，又在身体上四处留下红印子。  
“要戴套吗？”  
“不用。”  
久旱逢甘霖，Eason将她压在床上要了一次又一次。欢愉过后，Laura餍足的缩在他怀里。这一场下来，她都快忘了叫来Eason的目的是惩罚。  
“我想了想，刚才的事不能这么算了，要让你长个教训。”  
“嗯？什么事…哦，我以后不会了啦。”  
Eason也累了，闭着眼睛嘟囔着回答。  
“不行，我要做点标记。明天你就知了。”


End file.
